


Shining Brilliantly

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Arguing, Class Differences, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Internal Conflict, M/M, Power Imbalance, Soulmates, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wears diamonds well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Brilliantly

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the lovely and tolerant [Leesha](http)!

The bracelet affair caused Arthur concern. He wasn’t sure if he would see Eames any time soon but sure enough, he did show up on his appointed time a few days later.

Eames wasn’t upset, he didn’t behave any differently and he lit up when he saw Arthur wearing his bracelet.

Arthur thought against it before he went to the club, wondering if he should wear something so nice to such a seedy place but in the end, he decided he would and dressed for work to match it. Along with his usual black booty shorts and Converse, he had another dancer paint body glitter down his back and across his shoulder blades. He did it himself on the tops of his hands and fingers and that night, he did his set to Rihanna’s “ _Diamonds_ ”.

He cleaned up big - even through the fog of the acrid smoke hanging in the air and the dim lights around him, when the spotlight shone on him, he literally shined. The crowd he drew in and the howls and cheers were big indicators that the new dress up act more than appreciated.

When he saw Eames, he was pleased to see he had caught his set.

Eames didn’t waste time, already standing when Arthur came up to him so Arthur lead him to the champagne room and once Eames sat down, coat off, door closed, he looked at Arthur.

“You were amazing. You always are but tonight…”

“I shined?”

They both laughed at the awful pun as Eames shook his head, a playful smile on his lips as he said,

“Terrible choice in words but, yes.”

Arthur grinned a little as he stepped closer to Eames, letting his knee slide between his as he knocked them apart to make room for him as he placed his hands on his shoulders, still so impressed by the hardness of the muscle there. Eames leaned back as Arthur looked at him, a dimple hinting on his face as he began.

He slid to his knees, his hands trailing down Eames’ body, feeling him tense as he let his face near his crotch, teasing him as he looked up at him, his hands smoothing over his thighs as he slowly got up, turning his back to him to as leaned down slightly, grabbing Eames’ wrists as he brought his hands up to his hips.

“I thought-”

“Shhh. Just enjoy it.”

Eames didn’t say another word as Arthur settled his hands on his hips, but he retained control as his own hands stayed over Eames’ larger ones. He moved with them slowly, rolling gently as Eames’ fingers stayed still and tense, sometimes pressing down a little more firmly, but never tight. Arthur glanced over his shoulder seeing Eames was watching his ass as if he was hypnotized, his eyes dark, his mouth closed though the tip of his tongue peeked out to wet his lips.

Arthur arched his back as he moved, letting the light slither up the glitter on his back, knowing what it looked like, and knowing that Eames would love it. The bracelet slipped down his wrist, resting on top of Arthur’s hand as he moved Eames’ hands off his hips and he turned back to face him. Still controlling his hands, Arthur squatted down between his legs again, Eames sitting up to watch him as Arthur lead Eames’ hands to his hair, letting him hold his head as if Arthur was going to blow him while Arthur looked up at him playfully, dimples hinting again as he brushed his hand by the tenting bulge.

Eames shuttered and Arthur stood back up, letting Eames’ hands fall from his hair as Arthur got on his lap and took Eames’ hands again, resting them back on his hips, holding them in place. He only let go once to push Eames back and then held on again.

He still danced, rolling his hips, bouncing as he did, showing Eames what it would be like if he was actually riding his cock.

Eames groaned, cursing softly, with Arthur rutting against him, his hands tightening up and then relaxing as if he remembered himself. Arthur enjoyed this more than he thought; watching Eames fall apart, the simulated sex between them, and how good Eames’ erection felt against him.

When Eames came, Arthur felt it. The tightening of his fingers against his hips, the look on Eames’ face, his entire body shivering and the wetness of his come under his thighs, through Eames’ finely pressed (and now ruined) dress pants.

He settled on him, his knees digging into the couch under them as the leather creaked and rustled as Eames sunk into it, more relaxed by the moment. It took all of a few seconds to realize that the glittered he covered himself in was now sparkling on Eames’ skin, on his hands, on his face, on his neck. He laughed a little as Eames looked up at him, questioningly.

“You have glitter on you.”

“I wonder why.”

Arthur smiled as he got off his lap and sat beside him, watching him recover slowly, his breathing evening out, his entire body coming back online as he started to sit up from his slouch before he finally retrieved his handkerchief and began to wipe the sweat...and now glitter from his face.

The sweat came off easily, the glitter not so much.

“What was that for?”

Arthur tilted his head slightly, confused by the sudden question.

“What?”

“You let me touch you. You made that quite clear from the start that it was against the rules.”

Arthur shrugged, unsure himself why he let Eames hold onto him.

“You earned it I guess. I know you wouldn’t go any further unless I said so.”

Eames just looked at him for a moment, his face unreadable until he smiled a boyish smile and Arthur couldn’t help but smile back.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. You can’t do it every time.”

“Then I’ll appreciate each time I’m allowed.”

Arthur laughed.

“You think you know all the right things to say to me, don’t you?”

Eames’ smile became a little sadder so he turned and stood up, getting his coat back on as he reached into the inner coat and withdrew the usual roll of money from it. He peeled off a few hundreds and handed them to Arthur as he said,

“Lovely as always.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Eames.”


End file.
